utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayaponzu*
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = やちぇ (Yache) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = あやぽんず＊ |officialromajiname = ayaponzu＊ |othernameinfo = |aka = Ayaponz |birthday = 11|month = 01|&year = |ref = blog profile |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 3397443 |mylistID1 = 22839343 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co546184 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Matsushita, yu-k@}} Ayaponzu＊ (あやぽんず＊) is an with a voice that is cute and high, yet solid and energetic, who started uploading on NND in late 2010. She is very good at rolling her R's, giving her the nickname " Princess" (巻き舌プリンセス). Her most popular cover is of "Kisaragi Attention" with over 115K views and 5K Mylists as of December 2012. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on September 26, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2010.12.28) # "Cat Food" (2011.02.22) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.02.28) # "Gekokujou (Kan)" feat. Ayaponzu＊ and Emukun (2011.03.22) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (It's a Liar's World) (2011.06.11) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.10) # "DANCE FLOOR" (2011.08.31) # "Garakuta Shoujo" (Rubbish Girl) (2011.10.10) # "Hello,Worker" (2011.11.06) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Ayaponzu＊, Ali, yu-k@, Naata, Shuiro and Matsushita (2011.12.02) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.19) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (Secret after School) feat. Ayaponzu＊, Machi, Yuuame, Matsushita, Miketama, Himeki, Zaizai, Shairu and eclair (2011.12.23) # "Invisible" (2011.12.24) # "Matryoshka" (2011.12.29) # "Rin-chan Nau" feat. Matsushita and Ayaponzu＊ (2012.01.06) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" (Secret Police) (2012.01.19) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.21) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.01.25) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.02.11) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Ayaponzu＊ and yu-k@ (2012.03.09) # "Kimi ni, Mune Kyun." feat. Ayaponzu＊, Hiiragi Yuka, Yueporu and Shairu (2012.03.26) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.14) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.28) # "Mushroom Mother" (2012.05.26) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.01) # "Koi no Orchestra" (Nazo no Kanojo X OP) (2012.06.09) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko san OP) (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Ohana Batake ni Tsuretette" (Medaka Box ED) (2012.06.09) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.21) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.01) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.05) # "too Cute!" -Auto-tune ver.- (2012.08.08) # "too Cute!" -No Auto-tune ver.- (2012.08.08) (Community only) # "Dreamer" (TARI TARI OP) (2012.09.08) # "Unite" (Accel World ED) (2012.09.08) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Ayaponzu＊ and Bronze Arm Drive (2012.11.16) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Dare Demo ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, Mainan, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, 一(Ninomae), RAG, Lemorea (2013.01.01) # Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.11) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.01.26) # "GOLD" feat. Akuwaa, Ayaponzu＊, Omaru, Orihime, Kanii, kalon., Kurokun, Keto, Shuiro, Sekando, Dakuten（゛）, TKTR, Torisan, masaki, Muta and yu-k@ (2013.02.10) # "Valentine Kiss" (Kokushou Sayuri song) feat. Ali, Ayaponzu＊, Meeko, and show you (2013.02.14) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2013.02.28) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Ayaponzu＊ and Yuikonnu (2013.03.30) # "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" (Underdog Supremacist) (2013.04.04) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.20) # "Ecstatic Vivace" (2013.06.29) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by Kou |AyaponzuMaji.PNG|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in "Maji LOVE 1000%" |AyaponzuMatryoshka.PNG|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in "Matryoshka" Illust. by Keiji |ayaponzuohana.png|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in the band cover of "Ohana Batake ni Tsuretette" }} Trivia * She likes milk tea, AKB Mayuyu, Coffee, Lives, Walking and turtles, and dislikes rain and bugs. * She claims to have a nose fetish. * She's happy, while eating. External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi * mixi commu